Crystalz
by yokosakura-wintrystarlight
Summary: It started out as an order. Would it then change to something else?
1. Amethyst Heart

"**Crystals"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: Amethyst Heart**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a cold night and it relieved a certain brunette. She had been working all day and it was stressful. The night's breeze seemed to calm her down. As the brunette crept to her bed, her phone rang. She answered it immediately

"Good evening. This is Mikan. How may I help you?" she said automatically.

"Hello Mikan. Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to know if the pendant was done. Nonoko's birthday is two days from now and I really need it." said the person on the other end of the line, Anna.

"Anna, relax. The pendant is done. Its silver setting is now decorated by sapphires, etched with Nonoko's name and it is wrapped in blue paper, just as you have requested." said Mikan as she rubbed her eyes to stay awake.

"Well then, I'll just come by tomorrow to pick it up okay?" replied Anna.

"See you then. Good night." answered Mikan.

"Alright. Good night then." said Anna and they hung up. Mikan immediately lay on the bed and slept to her heart's content.

Mikan is the owner of one of the most successful jewelry shops in the country. Her products were known for their originality and uniqueness. She was very happy with this because she was rich and famous at a very young age. Her old hobby of carving onto stone became her booming business.

But there were times where she wanted to stop being in charge of every little detail. She gets stressed out a lot and she has to cope with it. Her best friend, Hotaru, helped her do so. Every morning, Hotaru would read a verse from the bible and she would explain to her how to apply it to her day (knowing Mikan, she probably would have a hard time explaining it herself).

This week, it had been quite different though.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo **Flashback** ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"_Hey baka, I'll be leaving for two weeks. My father has to fly to Italy tomorrow and I need to come with him. Try and cope with stress on your own for now. I'll be back soon, bye!" said Hotaru as she walked back home. Mikan stood on the spot, seeing whether it's a joke or not._

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo **End of Flashback** ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mikan got up early next morning. She had a lot of paperwork to sign and she'd need all the time she could afford. As soon as she got dressed and was about to leave the mansion, her phone rang by an unknown number.

"He…Hello?" asked Mikan shakily.

"I want a private conversation at seven tonight in the Black Rose." answered a male voice.

"I don't think I have enough time to do so…" Mikan said absentmindedly as she pondered on her schedule today.

"Well, be sure to come, Polka. Bye!" then the boy hung up. Mikan was shocked…_'Polka? the only one who ever calls me that is…Natsume! But why?'_ she thought. She went straight to her store and asked her secretary if she was free today. She was so she decided to meet the so-called Natsume.

Her office was painted orange, since it was her favorite color. She slumped to her chair and started checking orders. Anna dropped by before lunch and went home immediately. Before she went home, she dropped by the Black Rose to see if the so-called Natsume was there.

The Black Rose is a café famous for its tastiest black coffee. It had the same content but the Black Rose had a different way of preparing it. Mikan scanned the café and she finally saw the so-called Natsume reading a magazine.

"Ummm…Excuse me sir...Were you by chance the one who asked for a private meeting?" she asked timidly.

"Hn." was all that came out. Mikan boiled with anger. That was definitely Natsume.

"So what do you want?" her tone suddenly changed to bright and cheery to annoyed.

"I wanted to request a custom made ring." he replied flatly as he gestured Mikan to sit down. Mikan sat and took out her notebook. It held all of her customer's orders.

"What?" Mikan said as she took out her pen.

"I want a silver ring that has a pink bow on it and with a heart-shaped amethyst at the middle. Make sure it's cute, got that?" replied Natsume. He was still covered by the magazine in his hands. Mikan wrote it down and said,

"So when should it be ready?"

"Two weeks from now."

'_Two weeks, that's Christmas eve! This guy sure has nerve!' _she thought. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Make sure you put it in a red velvet box. I'll personally get it." he answered then walked off. Mikan stared at him, annoyed apparently. He could've just ordered it through the phone.

Mikan went home straight away. She was too tired to think about it too much so she immediately slept. It was a Saturday tomorrow so she decided to turn off her alarm.

'_Well, at least he's fine…What am I thinking?'_ Mikan pondered before she drifted to dreamland.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Amethyst Heart order form made!_


	2. Ruby Square

"**Crystals"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: Ruby Square**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mikan woke up the next day, surprised by Hotaru suddenly calling her.

"Good morning. Mikan here how may I help you?" she answered as she stirred up and rubbed her eyes open.

"Baka, it's me Hotaru. I'll be home late afternoon. Be sure to meet me at the airport. I have a BIG surprise for you. Bye." answered Hotaru as she hung up. Mikan was surprised. Just exactly how BIG was the surprise?

She checked the time, 11:07 am. She still had time to prepare lunch before fixing herself and meeting Hotaru. She went down to her kitchen and asked her maids to let her make her own lunch and theirs. They disagreed at first but Mikan was persistent so they hesitantly agreed.

It was a lavish feast of all types of food. Every servant was content but Mikan wanted more. It was surprising how she kept her thin figure and still eats large amounts of food. She decided to fix herself instead so she went back to her room and took a soothing bath then she chose her clothes.

She decided to wear a blue flutter-sleeve empire-waist tunic and tan capris with beige sandals. She decided to tie her long auburn hair into neat braids with her silver moon barrette.

She checked herself in the mirror and went cheerfully downstairs. On the way to the airport she got a call from Hotaru.

"Where are you? Never mind. I'm almost at the arrival area. How about we meet you in the food court? Well then bye!" she said then hung up immediately.

"We? I wonder who could be with her." Mikan muttered. She pondered on these thoughts on the way to then airport. She arrived at the airport and walked straight to the food court. She went to a table a few feet away from the arrival area. She waited and ordered a glass of water. After 1 hour, Hotaru arrived.

"Hotaru!" called Mikan thus attracting attention. Hotaru smacked her on the head when she reached their table. "Ouch! What was that for?" asked Mikan, whining about the pain.

"That's for screeching too loud. Anyway, here's the big surprise. Mikan meet Ruka. Ruka, this is my best friend Mikan." introduced Hotaru. Beside her was a blonde boy with dark blue eyes. He looked handsome and kind hearted.

"Hi. It's nice meeting you!" said Mikan with a bright smile as she extended her hand to shake his. He took it.

"You see Mikan, Ruka is now my fiancé. I met him at Italy." said Hotaru.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo **Flashback** ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Hotaru was walking absentmindedly because she was worrying about her friend Mikan. Suddenly she bumped into a blonde boy._

"_Sorry." he said as he helped her stand up. Their eyes met and both blushed._

"_Thanks." replied a Hotaru, "I'm Hotaru by the way."_

"_Ruka." he replied as he shook her hand._

OooOooOooOooOooOoo **End of Flashback** ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Well Ruka, make sure you take care of Hotaru!" said Mikan with a wink. Ruka nodded and Hotaru blushed.

"So Mikan, are you free for tomorrow?" asked Hotaru.

"Yes. Why?" replied Mikan as they made their way to the exit.

"Well, I've been told that you're the greatest maker of precious jewelry. I wanted to ask you if you could give make me a simple diamond ring. It's for Hotaru." answered Ruka.

"Yes! I'll gladly make it, free of charge too!" Mikan gasped excitedly. "So when should I give it?"

"Two weeks from now at Ruby Square." he replied. Then he placed their luggage inside the back of the taxi. "Well Mikan, we're off. Please make sure it's nice! Bye!"

They waved goodbye then Mikan went back to the car. She suddenly remembered that the only orders made were from Natsume and Ruka. _'I wonder who Natsume will give the ring.' _she thought. She arrived home and started to design the rings. She had two weeks to do this.

**AFTER A WEEK AND THREE DAYS**

Mikan decided to close the store for now since it was the holidays. After locking up the store, she walked home. When she got there, a letter was on her desk. It was white with blue snowflakes on it. It was an invitation letter.

_Sorry if this is short notice but could you come with us to Yuu's Ski Lodge? He invited me, Anna, Koko, Sumire, Mochu, Hotaru, Ruka, you, and I think Natsume as well. Hope you we can all meet this Christmas. See you tomorrow then! Merry Christmas and a Joyous New Year! Fr: Nonoko_

_P.S. We'll be there until New Year so pack up!_

Mikan reread the letter. _'Natsume…'_. She finished the rings earlier so she decided to go. She packed her clothes and a few extra foods. Then she placed the rings on her purse to make sure she'll never lose it. After packing, she decided to sleep since it was already 11:07 pm.

'_Strange…'_ she thought as drifted to sleep.


	3. Topaz Clique

"**Crystals"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: Topaz Clique**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Everybody was excited today because tomorrow was December 25, Christmas. They were all in the ski lodge Yuu owned. They were going to have dinner and our brunette was certainly excited to see everyone again. She decided to wear an ivory Christmas-tree-print dress & red shrug with red sandals and she tied her hair into a half top knot for dinner. They were all going to catch up as they ate.

She went down at 7:00 pm to the dining area where she met Nonoko and Yuu along with Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hi Mikan!" called Nonoko happily. Mikan smiled brightly and went towards them.

"Your awfully early." said Hotaru. Mikan chuckled a bit.

"I didn't know I was fifth to arrive here." she said with another chuckle. They sat down and waited for the others to come. After a few minutes, Anna and Koko arrived with Sumire, Mochu, and Natsume.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to finally see each other again. Welcome to the Ski Lodge. I hope it'll be very accommodating for you." greeted Yuu. They all sweatdropped.

"There's no need to be so formal Yuu." said Ruka as he gestured everyone to sit. They ordered their food and started to talk.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I guess I can give your keys." said Yuu as he took out 9 keys and started to hand them out but Anna refused.

"I want to sleep with my angel." she said. They all stared at her. She didn't mind at all. Yuu gave in an asked Koko if it was alright. Naturally, he agreed. Sumire also returned her key and said she wanted to be with Mochu. So did Nonoko and Hotaru. Mikan and Natsume did otherwise.

"Hey Mikan, aren't you going to sleep with Natsume?" asked Sumire. Mikan shook her head. No way was she going with Natsume. Then she remembered something and took it out from her bag.

"I forgot. Here Ruka, the ring you ordered." she said as she handed Ruka a violet velvet box. Then she took out a red velvet box and threw it to Natsume. He caught it, annoyed.

"Tch." he said as he opened the box to reveal the silver ring he requested. After that, silence enveloped their table until Sumire spoke.

"By the way, have you heard of the Topaz Clique?" she said.

"Topaz Clique?" asked Mikan.

"I've heard about them. They say that it's an organization that's out to get people like Mikan, who own a jewelry company." exclaimed Nonoko.

"That's plain stupidity. Why would anyone bother to get out jewelry owners? Especially this baka." said Natsume.

"I'm not a baka, hentai." Mikan said calmly.

"Well, because of Luna Koizumi of course. She's 6th in the ranking of jewelry industries. She thinks taking out the competition gets her to the top." explained Sumire. They all saw the point.

"So we'll just have to look out for her right?" Mikan suggested brightly. Everyone looked at her. They didn't need to, _she_ had to.

"Um, Mikan. You're the one she's going after next." whispered Anna. After a minute…

"WHAT!?" Mikan said. Everyone sweatdropped at her late reaction.

"You see, it's in the news everywhere. She's taken down 4 already. You're the only who stands in her way." Anna replied.

"But I don't really think I'll be much of a problem." Mikan said with a small smile. Then Hotaru hit her head.

"Itai! What was that for?" she demanded.

"Do you know what kind of tortures they make you go through?" replied Hotaru. Mikan gulped, she didn't need to know.

"So, what now?" she asked.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Topaz Clique discovered!_


	4. Emerald Stars

"**Crystals"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 4: Emerald Stars**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

They all planned on what to do next. They had to get away, far away from wherever Luna might come. They decided that Natsume should go with Mikan to another country, since the others wanted to be with their loved ones and Hotaru, Ruka, and Koko knew something about Natsume and Mikan that the others didn't.

Mikan was packing that night, apparently grumbling about one thing and another.

"Who is this Luna person and why do I have to spend the holidays with that baka. How horrible! This'll surely be the worse Christmas. Why do I have to get stuck with him!?" she muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, in Natsume's room, Koko and Ruka was there, apparently helping him pack.

"Do you think Natsume might confess to Mikan?" Ruka whispered to Koko. Ruka had been told quite a lot of stories about Natsume and apparently, he understood it in a mere two weeks.

"Knowing him, yes." Koko said with a chuckle, luckily Natsume was away from them looking for something.

"Hey Natsume, what are you looking for anyway?" called Ruka.

"That'll be something I need to know and find and for you to find out." he replied with a smirk.

**NEXT MORNING**

Mikan and Natsume were on the airport. They were to be flown to a different country to avoid Mikan getting hurt. Everyone was to stay in Japan and look out for Luna.

"Good bye Mikan!" waved Anna and Nonoko with their handkerchiefs in the air as Mikan and Natsume boarded the plane. Mikan waved back with a smile then entered the plane. Natsume followed her without minding the others. They didn't mind much.

Then the plane took off leaving everyone teary-eyed, except Hotaru. She quickly sat down and took out her laptop, to see where Luna was. Everyone was startled.

"I placed a hidden transmitter on her. Don't ask me why I just did so then we'll use this to find out was she has in store for Mikan." she explained.

"But you told us that if she didn't know where Mikan is, she'd leave Mikan alone." said Yuu.

"That's right but ever since Permy here cried about Natsume flying with Mikan, rumors say that Mikan is Natsume's new girlfriend." Hotaru implied.

"I thought you loved me." asked Mochu said, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes and I still do. But that doesn't mean I can't admire Natsume." replied Sumire.

"Ahem. Anyway back to the subject, we have to devise a plan." Hotaru said to break the scene the two were causing.

Meanwhile, on the plane, Mikan was reading a book about jewels and how should they be cut. Suddenly, she asked Natsume something.

"Who're you going to give the ring to?"

"Ne? Oh you mean this. I'll be giving it to someone special tonight." he answered with a wink. He thought Mikan might ask about who the person is but instead…

"Well, good luck." she said before she opened the book again. Natsume sighed and stared out the window.

When the plane landed, it was already a quarter to midnight and apparently, it was cold.

"Natsume, its Christmas in fifteen minutes." Mikan reminded him.

"Like I don't know. Come on, let's go check in before it gets colder." Natsume said as he carried their luggage. They boarded the taxi and got out when they reached the hotel. They checked in but they were given only one room. Mikan was dumb but she swore she remembered to tell Hotaru to give them different rooms. She decided to call but Natsume already covered that.

"Imai said she got only one room to save money." he said. He seemed annoyed but deep inside, he actually enjoyed it but he tried not to look so. Mikan was just downright annoyed. She already had to spend the holidays with him by why spend sleeping with him!? She took the key and went to the room. It was a suite. Mikan couldn't understand why they had to save money by not reserving two rooms but they could reserve a suite. She sighed as Natsume entered.

"I'm sleeping on the bed and you stay on the couch." said Natsume. Mikan was furious but she thought this was better than sleeping beside him so she nodded. She happily hummed as she unpacked. Then she changed then went to sleep. Natsume also changed then slept.

Mikan was awakened by 3:08 am. She rubbed her eyes seeing as she couldn't go back to sleep. She made a glass of milk and went to the balcony. She looked up towards the sky and saw green objects floating above the sky…

"What's this? Emerald stars…That's just weird." she said with a small laugh. She looked back up. It was so beautiful, hypnotizing. Then somebody suddenly grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She noticed other men going down. Those weren't stars; it was all a trap to entrance her.

Then a girl with silver mid-waist hair appeared. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as the moon shone above them.

"Hello there, Mikan Sakura." she said. Then she gestured the men holding Mikan to enter the black plane above. Natsume was left there, sleeping like nothing happened.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Emerald Stars appeared!_


	5. Sapphire Heart

"**Crystals"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 5: Sapphire Heart**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mikan was abruptly awakened by a brusque push. She stirred up to find out that her hands has been tied behind her. She looked around and saw the familiar silver haired girl.

"You finally woke up." the girl said.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"I? I am Luna Koizumi. The soon to be top ranked jewelry store owner." the silver head answered.

"Taking down the competition just to get to the top? And the top for a jewelry store owner? You don't get to go out much do you?" Mikan replied as she tried to break the ropes as motionless as she could.

"Well a girl can dream can't she?" Luna replied. Mikan sweatdropped.

"So what do you want?" Mikan asked forcefully.

"Well, you to be gone of course. But since you have Natsume, which is the best heartthrob around, might as well take him too right?" Luna replied with a laugh.

"Natsume? What have you done with him!?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing…yet. My first priority is for you to be gone…for good." Luna answered.

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Mikan said. Whatever torture she was in for, might as well know it.

"Hmmm. I haven't really thought about that yet. For now," Luna thoughtfully said as she snapped her fingers. One of the men in black came," I guess he should have fun strangling you. Be warned, this is just a warm – up!"

The man came up to Mikan and held her by the neck. Mikan breathe heavily. She tried to struggle herself free but she was locked tight. Then the man's grip started to tighten. Mikan was having difficulty in breathing. It tightened once more and Mikan's face turned blue. Once more it tightens; she might not be able to make it.

Mikan's vision tuned hazy. Suddenly, she heard someone burst through the doors. She couldn't make out who it was but she remembered screaming and cries of pain. She knew she was freed but she passed out. The last thing she could remember was that she was caught by someone…someone with bright ruby eyes.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo **Flashback** ooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

_Natsume's cell phone was ringing for the 9__th__ time already. He was still sleeping peacefully. The caller was Hotaru._

'_How could that idiot be sleeping at a time like this. Pick this up Natsume or you won't see tomorrow' she said. Then the ringing stop._

"_What?" Natsume said angrily. He was just dreaming about someone who he loves dearly._

"_You fool. Where's Mikan?"__ Hotaru replied._

"_On the couch." he answered._

"_Are you sure?"__ Hotaru pressed. Natsume stood up and went towards the couch. Mikan wasn't there._

"_You idiot! You left her out of sight."__ Hotaru scolded him__, "Luna's got her, and by looking at her statistics here…she's in danger. They're in an abandoned building a few blocks away. Get her now or else!"_

_Natsume dropped the phone and changed. He quickly ran towards the building._

OooOooOooOooOooOoo **End of****Flashback **ooOooOooOooOooOooO

'_I was supposed to ask her tomorrow. I'm such an idiot. Mikan, please wake up.'_ Natsume thought nervously as he waited for her eyes to flutter open. He took her back to their room. She was sleeping, the danger had passed but he didn't know that.

When he went inside the building, he was terrified by what he saw: one of the men was strangling Mikan. He couldn't help it. He immediately went in and knocked out every single one of these men. Luna was there, screaming her lungs out as Natsume approached her. Unfortunately, she got rescued and was climbing up the ladder towards the helicopter above.

Natsume glared at her angrily but he suddenly remembered Mikan. He immediately went to her and checked her. She was knocked out cold. Then a piece of paper landed on his hand.

_If you want us to stop,_

_If you want us to stay away from your precious Mikan,_

_You must obey this condition:_

_You must marry me and leave her._

_Her worst enemy and your soon-to-be wife,_

_Luna Koizumi_

Natsume sighed at the thought of it. He couldn't abandon Mikan. Yet, if he doesn't she'll still be in danger. He sighed deeply. That was the 8th one in just the past 3 minutes. He couldn't help it. It was too big. He didn't want Mikan to get harmed but.

**Natsume's POV**

This is too frustrating. I can't think straight. Should I leave the note alone and continue to stay far away from Luna? That decision gives me one pro and one con. I'd still be able to marry Mikan but then she'd be in danger. If I follow he note and marry Luna, one pro and one con. Mikan would be safe but I'd have to marry Luna. This is too frustrating.

**End of POV**

"Nat…su…me." Mikan said as she stirred up. Natsume looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Where am I?" Mikan asked.

"We're back at the hotel." Natsume answered weakly.

"How long was I unconscious?" Mikan said bleakly.

"About 3 hours." Natsume replied.

"Oh. Anyways, thank you Natsume." Mikan said gratefully with the brightest smile.

"For what?" Natsume said

"For being there for me and not having a cold sapphire heart." Mikan answered.

"Cold sapphire heart?" Natsume said questioningly.

"Being cold towards me and not even caring. Before, I thought you were just an arrogant self-centered perverted jerk. And I even considered this Christmas the worst one ever. But now, thinking back makes me realize that I was wrong." Mikan did it. After years of saying that Natsume was a jerk, she finally said it. She finally admitted that there was much more than that.

"So you're comparing me to gems now?" Natsume asked with a small smile, unfortunately Mikan missed this and answered Natsume with a cheery smile.

Natsume's heart skipped a beat. Either he was surprised by this and was given courage or he felt guilty about which decision he chose.

"Mikan, what will you do if you had to choose between saving your friends and not seeing them or seeing them but they'll be in danger?" asked Natsume. Unbelievably, he asked Mikan a question out of desperation.

"Well, I'd rather save them. But you should also count your friends feelings. If they're positive they want to be in danger rather than be separated, you should really consider that." Mikan answered smartly. This made Natsume laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Mikan asked.

"Because you answered something smart. That's not something I hear everyday." Natsume replied through his laughing. Mikan beamed at him.

"See? Laughing isn't that bad. You should do it everyday." Mikan told him. After that, a deafening silence enveloped the room. Natsume was the one who broke it.

"Mi-Mikan…will you…umm…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Sapphire Heart removed!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I don't really know if that was a cliffhanger. Sorry for late updates. I had to write multiple stories at a time…Ideas are soon going to overflow._

_Review please because the next chapter MAY just be the last._

_Please read my other fics. Currently, it's -Love Moves in Mysterious Ways- and -Alice Chronicles-_

_ARIGATOU GOZAIMA!_


	6. FINALE: Opal Turn

"**Crystals"**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 6: Opal Turn**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mikan, will you tell the others to stay away from me?" Natsume said coldly as his bangs covered his empty crimson eyes. Mikan's eyes widened. How could he say that after the nice chat they just had? Tears threatened to come out.

"It's because of Luna, am I right?" she replied indifferently. She knew about it before, she it before he even asked the question, 'which will you choose.' The idiot. She told him to consider their feelings since everyone wouldn't want the famous black cat to suffer alone. He had friends, the friends who'll stand up and fight with him.

Natsume gave Mikan a nod. She then said, "Baka. I won't let you fight her alone. We'll all do it together right?" she was beaming at him. Natsume smiled a bit.

"Mikan, I have another question." he said.

"Hm?" Mikan replied.

"Will…you…umm…marry me?" he asked as he looked down, trying to hide the thousand shades of red on his cheeks. Now Mikan wasn't expecting THAT question. He kneeled on the floor and opened the small box that contained the ring she made.

Natsume was shaking. What if Mikan said no? He was kneeling there, his heart beating nervously as he patiently waited for the yes or no. Mikan stared at him and then beamed.

"Of course Natsume." Mikan said. Natsume's heart leaped. He slipped the ring so tenderly it made Mikan blush. Then he stood up.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Natsume asked as he held out his hand. Mikan took it and they took a stroll around the park. Even if they were in danger, he knew they'd all look out for each other. Even if Luna was out there, they knew that fate would never separate them.

They stopped at the familiar cherry blossoms tree and sat there, gazing at the bright silver moon and admiring the bright stars. Mikan's head was on Natsume's shoulders and their hands were intertwined. He tightened his grip which made Mikan look at him.

Natsume gently ran his fingers in her hair then slowly caressed her face. Then he took her chin and lifted her face towards his. Natsume kissed her and Mikan kissed back. They enjoyed every moment of it.

They knew the danger that awaits them. But for now, they'd enjoy the comfort of each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This fic is finally done. No more no less. Please review. Sorry if it's short and about the kiss part. I never really wrote about it before. :P_

_Anyways, please review!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE EVERYONE!_


End file.
